Quererte como yo se!
by AissaChan
Summary: La vida de Kagome se habia vuelto un desastre al morir su hermana kikyo, Ella al no aguantar los problemas se va a vivir a Tokio con su amiga Sango. Ahora le esperan nuevas cosas, amigos nuevos, Una enemiga que esta en su contra, El recuerdo de su hermana,, Su lindo y estresante Ex y aquel chico de Ojos dorados que tanto le gusta PASEN A LEER :D
1. Chapter 1

Lalalala Hola!, Soy nueva en esto! jejeje! Acepto quejas y sugerencias! Bye bye! :D

Quererte como yo se:

Capítulo 1:

Bulevar de sueños rotos.

Kagome ya hacia viendo hacia la ventana del avión pensativa, reflexionando lo que había pasado en este último maldito año; los problemas en su vida la habían abrumado tanto que había decidido abandonar a su madre que ya hacia sufrida por la muerte de su hermana mayor ( Y en lo que consta: la preferida). Pero desde la reciente muerte de Kikyo había alterado todo: a su madre, a su vida social; incluso así misma.

Su madre ya no le hacía caso y había caído en una fuerte depresión tanto que salió de trabajar y se convirtió en una aburrida y somnolienta ama de casa; Por supuesto su padre ya hacia sufrido pero el consuelo de su nueva esposa lo ayudo demasiado y en lo que consta a ella, Su madre ya no le hacía caso; al verla siempre gruñía bajo y maldecía, le gritaba y incluso en algún momento le llego a decir que hubiera preferido que hubiera muerto ella. Claro ella era la culpable de que su hija adorada muriera...

Su hermana Kikyo había sido la perfección: Hermosa, Piel clara, Largo cabello, Cuerpo de estrella, Modelo en revistas, deportista, un amor, Según la gente.

"Pfff" - hizo un sonido al recordar eso; su hermana no había sido ni la mitad de dulce de lo que decían, había sido una hipócrita y una total perra con ella, le había robado a su madre un centenar de veces para irse al bar con el novio - "Iré a estudiar con Kagura y Tesha" - Esa era su típica excusa, Claro su novio era lo primero, Ese Fortachón llamado Naraku que era un rompe corazones, Muchas veces su padre le advirtió sobre ese muchacho pero nunca le escucho.

La relación de Kikyo y Kagome al principio era Hermana - Hermana pero después de descubrir que Abigail se acostaba con Koga (Novio de Miranda) cada vez que el estúpido de Naraku la engañaba, Kagome había cambiado por completo, Ya hacia hace el último año se había cortado su largo cabello y lo había dejado Pequeño, Corto relaciones, nada de novios ni amigos; Excepto a su mejor amiga Sango que platicaba con ella cada noche para desahogarse ya que ella vivía en Tokio, Japón. Con ella se iría a vivir para alejarse de toda su estúpida vida en esta ciudad para empezar una nueva, Allá lejos de todo y de todos.

-"Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien?- La voz de la azafata la saco de sus pensamientos y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-"Si, Muchas gracias por preocuparse"- Respondió limpiándose las lágrimas.

-"Estúpidos Remordimientos"- Se regañó a sí misma y saco su teléfono, Tenia 5 llamadas perdidas de Koga y 2 mensajes"- Desde que "eso" ocurrió no la dejaba en paz, Incluso llego a su casa rogando para que lo perdonara a lo cual lo saco a rastras y le azoto la puerta, también tenía llamadas perdidas de su madre, Se había escapado sin que ella se diera cuenta, Su padre al morir Kikyo trato de ganar la custodia de ella pero su madre se quedó con ella para hacerle la vida imposible a su Ex-marido, ya que lo odiaba por haberlo dejado por otra 5 años menor que ella. La esposa del padre de Kagome no era mala persona, era una antigua amiga de su papá y era muy linda.

Su madre, a pocos meses de morir Kikyo se había casado con un hombre rico llamado Ricardo, el tipo no estaba mal; incluso sentía lastima por él, se veía que adoraba a su esposa pero ella solo lo ve como una fuente de Dinero, venganza y un poco de autocompasión".

Ignoro el mensaje de su madre y empezó a leer los de Rodrigo, a lo largo del año había juntado los mensajes sin leer de Koga y tenía ya un poco más de és del engaño, Se sintió adolorida; El tímido y lindo chico no termino siendo lo que ella había pensado en ese tiempo (Incluso ahora) estaba perdidamente enamorada de él.

_Lo había conocido en el colegio; ella se sentaba sola en un gran árbol atrás de la escuela, y ese día había estado triste pues Sango se acababa de mudar y se sentía sola hasta que se quedó dormida, de repente abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Koga, Confundida se dio cuenta de que estaba colgado con los dos pies arriba de una rama._

_"..."- iba a decir algo cuando_

_"Estas triste" - Dijo- "Una niña tan linda no debería estar triste"- Dijo para ponerse rojo- L. , solo decía que no deberías estar triste- Dijo volteando para otro lado_

_"..." - Kagome no sabía que decir, el haber oído las palabras "niña" y "Linda" juntas había provocado que sus mejillas se pusieran rojas._

_El había bajado del árbol de un salto y se dirigió a un rosal que estaba cerca de ahí, Arranco una y sin voltear a verla se la regalo, El pobre no podría estar más Sonrojado._

_" , Ya no llores"- Se la coloco en la mano, se dio media vuelta y..._

_"Gracias"-dijo Kagome y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, el solo se Sonrojo más (Como si fuera posible) y literalmente salió corriendo._

Sonrió ante aquel recuerdo y le dolió el pecho ante aquella nostalgia.

_"Pasajeros, El avión con destino a Japón está apunto de aterrizar favor de ponerse los cinturones"_

Eso la saco de sus pensamientos y se preparo para empezar su nueva vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lalalala hola! he aqui el capitulo 2 :( Veo que no les esta gustando u.u Y si sigue asi me vere obligada a no publicarla mas aqui D: pero por mientras disfrutenlo! :D**

**Capitulo 2: Ironía.**

Al bajar del avión lo primero que hice fue buscar a Sango con la mirada, la encontré, ahí estaba peleando con la pobre secretaria, me reí al verla enojada; ella siempre era así.

_"¿¡Como carajos no sabes donde esta!?_- Sus gritos se oían al otro lado del aeropuerto

_"Señorita, hágame el favor de bajar la voz, ya le he dicho que no tengo idea de donde está su amiga_"-Contesto la secretaria un poco harta

_"¡No! Tu sabes donde esta dime o...!_- le tape la boca y le sonreí a la azafata

_-"Muchas gracias por los servicios, Yo me hare cargo de ella por ahora"_- Solo asintió agradecida, Sango tenía un carácter que era capaz de sacar de quicio a mucha gente

Al salir del aeropuerto sentí como me mordía la mano, quite la mano por el dolor y le dije:

_"Por dios Sango, ¿En qué pensabas?_- dije regañándola

_"Bueno en primera, Hola, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar"_ Me contesto con una manera irónica _"En segunda ¡esa empezó!, le pregunte si la pasajera Kagome Higurashi había llegado, a la primera me ignoro, le pregunte de nuevo y me volvió a ignorar! ¡¿Que se cree?!, A la tercera me grito que no sabía dónde estabas, era justo enojarme, Además ya sabes que no confió en los aviones después de.._." Dijo bajando la cabeza.

_"Bueno, bueno"_ dije agarrándola de los hombros _¡Ya estoy aquí! Mira ningún avión malvado me secuestro_ Dije, Una sonrisa se formó en su cara

_"Tonta, lo dices como si fuera una niña de 5 años..._- Dijo y me rodeo con sus brazos y me pego

_"Si yo también te extrañe"_- Dije una vez que la abrazaba _-"Oye te has puesto un poco gorda no?_  
Me fulmino con la mirada  
_- "Estoy pensando seriamente en regresarte en ese avión malvado por donde viniste"_-  
Con eso nos reímos y empezamos a caminar

La ciudad de Tokio se veía grande atreves de la ventana del taxi, Me emocionaba bajar del auto y ver todo por mí misma, Llegamos a una casa muy alta, sus paredes eran blancas y se llegaba a divisar 2 balcones en ella, Tenía un jardín hermoso y un portón negro que recorría toda la casa.  
_  
__"Wow, tú la abuela Kaede sabe vivir bien"_- Le dije una vez que entramos, por dentro era un pasillo que daban a una gran escalera de caracol café, a los lados habían 2 salas una que era la hermosa cocina de la abuela de Sango y la otra era la hermosa sala all estilo victoriano con un montón de figuritas de colección, amaba esa colección, Mi favorita era una corona de cristal con una piedra roja de corazón.

Al subir me sorprendió la idea de tener tele en el cuarto

_"No es necesario"-_ dije apenada, era mi primer día y no quería verme como si viniera aquí por el lujo

_"Quedártela, La abuela dice que es un regalo por haberte dejado hace tiempo"_- Me sentí un poco nostálgica.

Adoraba a la abuela Kaede, la sentía más como mi madre que la propia misma, trabajaba junto con ella y Sango en la pequeña tienda de telas ( Que ahora aquí daba muy buena producción) y era lo único que me sacaba de la tensión de mi casa, cuando ellos se fueron, su abuela me propuso irme con ellas, mi egocéntrica madre se negó pero incluso después de que se fue; Sango me decía cada noche que me fuera con ellas, incluso me dedique a estudiar japonés ya que sabía que algún día me iría

_"Te ayudare a desempacar"_- dijo Sango - _"Wow, tendremos que pasar al centro comercial_ _urgentemente con razón Koga te dejo"_  
Auch golpe bajo, la ignore y saque la computadora y abrí el mail; como esperaba me encontré un mensaje de mi mamá:

**De: Naomi Higurashi (Higurashi )****  
****Para: Kagome Higurashi (AhomeChan )****  
**

**Asunto: ¿Donde diablos te fuiste?**

**Kagome! Por dios ¿donde andas?, Regresa a casa, Ricardo y tu padre andan muy preocupados por favor no los preocupes de esa manera.****Tu madre.**

Realmente no me sorprendí, Mi padre y Ricardo estaban preocupados ella no, respondí el mensaje.

**De: Kagome Higurashi (AhomeChan )****  
****Para: Naomi Higurashi (Higurashi )**

**Asunto: Hola**

**No regresare a casa, Estudiare aquí, viviré mi nueva vida alejada de ti Madre, Lo siento pero ya no te soporto, Yo no soy tu hija preferida y nunca lo seré. Por favor dile a mi padre que no se preocupe, estoy bien luego le mandare un Mail y al pobre de Ricardo, mándale un saludo de mi parte, Adiós.**

**Kagome :)****  
**  
Con ese mensaje ya enviado, me apresure a mandarle mensaje a mi padre pero el ya se me había adelantado.

**De: Jorge Martin Higurashi (JMHigurashi )****  
****Para: Kagome Higurashi (AhomeChan )****  
****Asunto: Hija mia ¿Donde estas?.**

**Hija ¿donde estas?, Paula y yo andamos apurados ¿Porque te has ido?... Por favor contesta**

**Tu padre.****  
**  
Respondí.

**De: Kagome Higurashi (AhomeChan )****  
****Para: Jorge Martin Higurashi (JMHigurashi )****  
****Asunto: Me he ido porque...**

**Hola! Perdón por preocuparte, me vine a estudiar al extranjero con una amiga, por favor, convence a mi madre que no me busque, ella fue el motivo por el que me fui. Un saludo a Pau y a ti.**

**Kagome :)****  
**  
Con eso cerré la computadora y me sorprendí al ver todo ya ordenado  
_  
__"Wow, eres rápida"_- dije sorprendida, mis libros estaban acomodados, al igual que mis videojuegos, mi ropa e incluso mis posters.

_"Tardaste años en enviar los correos, dime ¿te gusto la decoración?_- Dijo Sango orgullosa

_"Si"-_ dije sorprendida

_"Bueno me largo a dormir"_- me fije en el balcón, la luna ya se asomaba y pocas estrellas empezaban a brillar

_-"Levántate temprano, mañana empieza tu nueva vida"_ - dijo cerrando la puerta

_- Mi nueva vida...eh?_- Susurre para mi misma y caí rendida en mi cama.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: LA IRONIA DE UN CORAZON ROTO:

"_Kagome, ¿Seguirás aquí verdad?- dijo el hombre agarrándole la mano_

"_Claro que si Abuelo, Veras que después de tu operación todo saldrá bien-Dije sosteniendo su manita._

"_Kagome…"-Dijo Mirando el techo- Por favor, Toma esto- Arranco su Reloj y se lo entrego-Por favor, quédatelo, si algo me llega a pasar por favor recuérdame si?- Dijo y se lo coloco alrededor de la muñeca_

_- Por favor Kagome, Se fuerte, ahora que tu hermana no está tienes mucho que superar, Oh dios mi niña… Perdóname- Lagrimas salían – Perdóname Kagome… No podre estar contigo en el sufrimiento que te espera. Pero recuerda una cosa sí? Te protegeré a donde quiera que valla._

_-"No Abue, Tu no iras a ningún lado!"- Lagrimas empezaban a caer del rostro de Kagome- "Oh dios, Me prometiste que nunca me dejarías! Todavía tienes cosas por vivir!"- asintió lentamente, empezaba a palidecer- "Por favor Abuelo!, Todavía tienes pendientes!- Llore desesperada- No me puedes dejar, No ahora!_

"_Mi niña…-Una media sonrisa salió junto con una lagrima- "Mi Niña… Oh dios te extrañare, Por favor Kagome, Perdón por no ser fuerte, Por dejar que el cáncer me venciera-Dijo y empezó a cerrar los ojos- _

_- "Kagome…-Su voz se iba apagando- Te quiero Mi niña, Perdón por no cumplir mi promesa, Alla te espero.- y un intenso "Piiiiiiii" Se oyó de la maquina a la cual estaba conectado, Mi abuelo se había ido, Me había dejado sola…"_

Desperté con lágrimas en los ojos, Eran las 3:30 de la mañana, No supe porque recordé al abuelo, El mudarme capaz hizo que recordara sus últimos momentos de muerte, El sabía lo que me esperaba pues conocía a su hija más que nadie, Después de que el murió me quede completamente sola, Indefensa a los maltratos de mi madre, Como le llore, incluso llegue a enojarme al no haber cumplido su promesa. Busque en una cajita de madera que me traje conmigo y ahí lo encontré, El pequeño reloj de oro; Era de un color plateado y casualmente se había detenido a la hora que el abuelo murió: 12:30, Nunca lo pude hacer funcionar, Intente llevarlo a una joyería pero dijeron que no tenía arreglo, Todo estaba en su lugar, Incluso tenia las pilas recargadas.

Me lo coloque y me regrese a dormir, Pude dormir tranquilamente hasta que la maldita alarma me despertó: 7:30. Maldije a mis adentros y saque mi uniforme nuevo, Sango lo había hecho, Un largo uniforme negro con Una camisa blanca.

Desde que me corte el cabello (Hace un año) Me había crecido un poco debajo de los hombros, Me lo amarre En un moño grande color blanco y entre al comedor, Me sorprendió el no ver a Sango ni a la Abuela Kaede

Había un Almuerzo en la barra de la cocina con una nota:

_Me tuve que adelantar, Tuve un asunto pendiente…. Ojala nos toque en el mismo salón! Te veo en la entrada antes de clase ok?_

_Sango._

Típico de ti Sango, Guarde la nota en mi bolsa y agarre el almuerzo…. Bonita cosa, Mi primer día y estoy sola, Tendré que averiguar la dirección de la escuela.

Salí de la casa y me diriji a la dirección que me había dicho Sango. Tome el metro y unos pasos después encontré la escuela Ahí estaba la escuela: La academia Tsubasa, Una escuela literalmente imposible de entrar, Enserio no sé cómo la abuela Kaede me logro meter aquí ya que literalmente solo entraban los que tenían un excelente promedio, Yo lo tenía pero nunca me habían conseguido una beca siempre se la daban a Kikyo, Entre a las oficina, Que no eran muy grande, Había 2 grandes maquinas táctiles Y en la pantalla mostraba una frase grande en mayúsculas

**NOMBRE DEL ALUMNO:**

Ingrese mi nombre:

**NOMBRE DEL ALUMO:**

**KAGOME Higurashi**

Di clic enter y la pantalla se puso negra, Luego apareció un gran expediente de mi.

**Nombre: Kagome Higurashi**

**Edad: 16**

**Alumno: Becado**

**Libros: Pagados**

**Club: Ninguno**

**CLICK AQUÍ PARA IMPRIMIR HORARIO**

Imprimí mi horario y al salir choque con alguien, Era un chico lindo, Alto y cabello largo Plateado.

"Lo siento"- Dije pero me había ignorado ¡Que maleducado! No le di importancia y Salí de la sala para encontrarme a mi amiga con una sonrisa en la cara

"Esa sonrisa la conozco, Ahora dime de quien se trata"- Dije antes de que me saludara

"Maldita sea Kagome! Que bien me conoces ¿Vez aquel chico?" – Señalo a un muchacho de pelo corto negro, Estaba junto aquel con el que había chocado hace rato- Ese se llama Miroku, ¡Es tan lindo!, Cuando venía tuve que venir a dejar tu papeleo y la Directora me cacho; Por cierto es una bruja no te le acerques, Bueno el punto es que la escuela estaba casi vacía y me había agarrado para llevar los nuevo libros a la sala de profesores, ¡Eran un montón!; Pero decidí llevármelos todos. Al bajar los escalones me resbale y caí encima de él y por dios! Te juro que fue amor a primera vista!- Dijo sonrojándose

"Hay Sango, Tú y tus enamoramientos; Bueno como sea, ¿en qué clase estas?"- Dije desinteresada

"2-A", ¿Tu?- dijo

"2-B"

"Mierda estaremos separadas"-Dijo triste

"Bueno animo capaz y te toque con él."- Dije

"Jejejeje me toco con él"-dijo sonriendo

Antes de que pudiera preguntar la campana sonó y cada alumno se dirigió a su clase, Al entrar solo había un asiento al fondo justo al lado de la ventana, Me coloque ahí. Ah bueno por lo menos podre ver para fuera en clases, Mire para la sala muchos ya habían socializado excepto el chico de mi lado, Que estaba leyendo una revista sin prestar atención, Trate de saludarlo con la mano pero me volvió a ignorar.

"Hola"- dije

"…"- Levanto la cabeza

"¿Por qué me ignoras?"- Dije curiosa

"Porque no hablo con niñas caprichosas"- Me volteo a ver con unos hermosos Ojos Dorado y volteo hacia su revista

"¡¿Caprichosa?!- Dije sin creérmelo

"Si, Ahora deja de hablarme"- Dijo ahora sin voltear

Empezó la clase y me quede ahí… Impactada.

Ahora! Contestare mi Review :33

**ALEXBONITA: Hola! jejeje si tendra el cabello normal y pues quien sabe... Veremos si el lindo Koga le hara la vida imposible al lindo pero grosero inuyasha -w-**

**Gracias por comentar! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

*Empieza a rodar de felicidad* Kyaaaaaa! ¿Saben que ustedes son las/los mejores lectores del mundo? Kyaaa! Ayer pasaba a ver a mi desanimada pagina con 2 comentarios y no cual! Eran 7 Y yo :OO! XwX Los adoro! ¿Ya lo dije no? XD Waaa waaa waaa! w Okya no le hago tanto show

Antes de empezar Tengo que darles un aviso:

1. Antes de que me pregunten...! Si va a aparecer el *Cof Guapo Cof Sensual Cof* De *Cof cof Mi Cuñado Cof* Seshomaru

2. Por el animo que me dieron ustedes los dejare decidir... SeshXRin O... SeshXKagura *Naaa mejor yo me quedo con el ewé Okno*

3. Si se preguntan porque puse a ... de Antagonista y no a Kikyo fue simple... Ya me harto como Antagonista x_x

4, Otra cosa, No se si se ha notado pero se me escapan nombres como "Miranda" O "Brenda" (Si no lo notaron que bueno n.n') Bueno es que la historia es adaptada a otra que estoy haciendo solo que con otros nombres

5. Los adoro! xD Okya ahora si... cualquier duda! en los comentarios :)

Capitulo 4: Si te vas...

Indignada, me acomode derecha en el escritorio, quien lo diría un chico que parecía tan serio puede ser tan cretino, de reojo lo mire; Su largo cabello plateado caía a lo largo de su espalda y traía un mechón cubriéndole la cara e incluso detrás de esas gafas se notaban esos ojos color dorados que parecían concentrados en aquella revista **(N/A: Asjjfkfk ¿Se imaginan a inuyasha con gafas? X/x Okya sigo) ****  
**  
_**"Profesor permiso para llevarme a Kagome"**_ Dijo Sango entrando al salón

_"¡Kagome!"-_ apareció detrás de mí asustándome  
_"Joder Sango, ¡Que susto! ¿Qué quieres?" _Dije sorprendida

_-"Ven te tengo algo que contar" _dijo y después de eso me arrastro fuera del salón-

_" ¡¿y las clases?_!- Dije todos volteaban a la extraña escena

"_No tardare mucho, ahora ven"_ -Me llevo arrastrando me hasta la azotea- _"¿Quién crees que está delante de mí?__  
_  
"Miroku" dije no me _sorprendió "Por eso me has sacado del salón? Todos nos miraban divertidos...__  
_  
_"A quién diablos le importa lo que piensen los demás?"__"A mí, espero que no me castiguen por eso"__  
__"¿Oye y por cierto a quien mirabas?, ¿Quizás alguien que te interesa?"__"No tengo idea de quién es, solo sé que no parece un cretino cuando es todo lo contrario"_ dije

_"¿Te gustaría que lo investigara?"_ Dijo, Iba a pronunciar un No cuando...  
_  
__"Bueno ya empiezan clases, te veo aquí en la hora de almuerzo"_ dijo y se fue corriendo

Maldita sea primero me trae arrastras y luego me abandona,  
Cuando llegue al salón, le pedí una disculpa al profesor y me acomode en el asiento ahora sin mirar a nadie y sin prestar atención a las presentación de los alumnos...

_"Srita_." Dijo el profesor señalándome - _"Por favor pase al frente"_

Me dirigí a la pizarra con la mirada de mis compañeros, Maldita sea no me gusta ser Observada

Aclare mi voz y dije: _"Mi nombre es de Kagome Higurashi, tengo 16, Vine desde Estados unidos por problemas familiares, Espero que nos llevemos bien." _Dije y fui a mi asiento rápido.

La clase paso lenta hasta el descanso, Espere en el asiento, probablemente Sango vendrá por mí. Empecé a observar a mí alrededor, varios ya se habían juntado, a excepción de una chica que estaba en la esquina adelante de mi fila.

De repente una voz chillona se oyó en la sala y 2 chicas aparecieron afuera de la sala, una de ellas iba agarrada de Miroku, el chico que le gustaba a Sango pobre de ella, era chaparra y el pelo era largo.

_"Esa chica se llama Kagura"_ dijo susurrándome alguien, Era la chica de la esquina _"Es una de las prosti-populares"_- Me sorprendí Que hablara así, si algo he aprendido el día de hoy es que la gente no es como lo aparenta.

La otra chica era de pelo rojizo, cuerpo de modelo, llevaba montón de maquillaje y alhajas, la falda de su uniforme parecía minifalda y logro percibir un perfume mega empalagoso que a Kagome le dieron ganas de vomitar.

_"Esa es otra se llama Midoriko, como viste ella es la perra mayor, Su objetivo es el guapo y popular pero serio Inuyasha"_ señalo con su dedo al chico de mi lado que estaba ignorando a la mujer gritona de voz chillona.

_"¿No tiene novia?"_ Pregunte curiosa

_"No, según los rumores no le gusta ninguna niña después del accidente de su novia, Tendrás suerte si de caso te llega a hablar"_

_"¿Accidente…?"_  
_  
__"Si, su ex novia murió en un accidente, según me habían dicho se peleó con ella y esta choco con un tráiler"__"Pobre del..."_ Me dio algo de tristeza, yo pasaba lo mismo, atormentada por el fantasma de la culpa al haber chocado con Kikyo esa noche no morí yo pero ella sí y eso me mataba

_"¿Bueno y cuál es tu nombre?-_dije

"¿Mi nombre...? ah sí lo siento, me llamo Rin un gusto" dijo (**N/A: ¿Quién se lo esperaba de la pequeña y adorable Rin? :P)**

"_Parecías tan..."-_ Me interrumpió

_"¿Tierna...? Si lo sé todo mundo me lo dice, no hablo con nadie, además vi tus ganas de saber quién eran ellas así que ¿porque no vamos a la cafetería...? Me gustaría comprar pan de melón"_ Dijo

_"¿Cafetería...? ¡Oh mierda, Sango! Adelántate tengo que ir por una amiga_"- Después de eso salí corriendo hacia la azotea, en definitiva ahí estaba

_"Pensé que me habías abandonado" _dijo comiendo

_"Ven vamos a la cafetería!"_ La tome de la mano y entramos a la gran cafetería.

Muchos alumnos estaban en la computadora pues la escuela incluía Wi fi gratis que se apagaba cuando empezaban las clases luego puede ver, la mesa 5 era la de los populares, la 6 la de los jugadores y así, divise a Rin en la mesa 12. Comiendo pan de melón  
"¡Rin!" Grite para que me escuchara y me saludo al acercarme le tire algo a alguien por accidente

Un chillido de "ahhhh" y ahí  
estaba en el suelo la famosa Midoriko, su blusa estaba manchada de lo que creo que era ensalada con aderezo y se le había chorreado toda la lata de Coca cola.

Toda la sala se llenó de risas al verla esto me daba mala espina

_"¡Mira lo que hiciste babosa!"__"Lo .lo siento! No me iba fijando perdón"__  
_  
Empezó a llorar y le tendí la mano para ayudarla, solo la golpeo de lado y llego alguien para ayudarla: Inuyasha

_"¿Te encuentras bien?"_ Le tendió la mano y se levantó

_"Si muchas gracias"__  
_  
_"¡Amiga! Ven vamos al baño para limpiarte" _dijo Kagura un poco... Asqueada.  
Saque mi dinero y se lo entregue a Midoriko

_"Toma, creo que con esto podrás comprarte otra ensalada"_ a todo mundo le sorprendió aquel gesto incluso a Inuyasha.

Midoriko saco una libreta y una pluma y escribió algo, luego me lo entrego

_"¿Acompáñame hasta el salón si? Creo que traigo el uniforme deportivo"_ le dijo a Inuyasha y se retiraron de la sala

Llegue a la mesa y vi que Sango y Rin estaban echando humo cuando me senté se calmaron Sango iba a decir algo cuando Rin empezó:

_"Oh dios Kagome lo que acabas de hacer fue... ¡Tan divertido!"_ Dijo riéndose

_"La perra mayor llena de aderezo, jajaja esto se va a poner bueno"_

_"Eh... Ah sí"_ dije

_"Ah por cierto ¿Que prefieres? ¿Pan normal o pan relleno de algo?"_ Dijo Rin

_"Es obvio que preferirá el normal"_ dijo

_"Claro que no preferirá el pan de melón"_ y ¡Zas! Ahí estaba el humo otra vez

Saque la nota que me había dado Midoriko:

_**No creas que al comportarte tan buena se me va a olvidar lo que me has echo Perra, te haré la vida imposible.**_

Esto no era para nada bueno…


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! perdon por tardar jejeje n,n' es un capitulo corto y rapido! Prometo que el otro no sera tan... rellenoso xD

Capítulo 5

Capitulo 5: Prisionero de un error  
Al salir de clase me fui un rato a la azotea y me senté un rato en las barras, el viento revoloteaba mi cabello y mi celular empezó a vibrar, un mensaje cuyo destinatario no tenia ganas de responder: Era koga. Estuve a punto de apretar el boton de eliminar cuando me llamo la atención y decidí leerlo  
**"Hola niña linda"** apreté el teléfono al leer eso y me desprecie a mi misma al sentir mi corazón latir rápido **"estoy sentado en el arbol donde nos conocimos por primera vez ¿lo recuerdas? Pienso ir a buscarte a Japón, quiero hacerlo por mi mismo y cuando te encuentre te pediré perdón correctamente no pienso rogarte ya que lo que hice estuvo mal pero pienso hacer que te enamores de mi de nuevo" **Que egocéntrico, pensé **"Te juro que cada día me reprocho a mi mismo, joder deseo que leas este mensaje no quisiera que te topases con la sorpresa pero recuerda Mi querida Kagome... yo te amo, si me perdonaras te pediría que fueras mi esposa pero bueno ¿Se vale soñar, no? Me tengo que ir, este será mi ultimo mensaje hasta nuestro encuentro  
Koga"**  
Al terminar de leer el mensaje me sorprendí a mi misma llorando, ¿Pero que hacia ese estúpido? Estaba dispuesta a contestarle el mensaje cuando oí la puerta de la azotea abrirse, pensé que seria algún alumno o a paula con un cuchillo en la mano para vengarse pero lo ignore, luego de un rato al notar que ya no se habia oido la puerta me gire para toparme con la cara de Inuyasha  
Rápidamente intente limpiarme las lagrimas pero el me tendio un pañuelo aun sin decir nada  
_"Gracias"_ dije  
"¿Porque llorabas?" Pregunto  
_"Por nada importante" dije evadiendo la pregunta -"Es... Bueno es mi ex"_ dije esquivando la mirada, no quería verlo a los ojos  
_"¿Que pasa con tu ex?"_ Dijo  
_"Nada importante, bueno si solo que no quiero mencionarlo"_ dije  
_"Ya veo"_ dijo  
_"¿Que ha pasado con el 'No hablo con niñas caprichosas'?"_ Dije irónicamente  
_"Todavía pienso que lo eres, pero no puedo ignorar a una chica que llora" _dijo _"Ademas eso que hiciste por Mido me sorprendió"_  
_"Si bueno, no creo que a ella le haya agradado mucho, me ha amenazado"  
"Ha de ser solo mentira de parte de ella, eso acostumbra a hacer siempre"_ dijo como si la conociera de siempre, saque un tema a relucir  
_"Me he enterado que tu antigua novia murió " _Dije  
_ "¿y tu como sabes?" _Dijo un poco irritado  
_"Bueno..." _dije  
_"Deja de meterte en asuntos ajenos, niña tonta"_ dijo enojado y empezo a caminar hacia la puerta  
_"Valla sabia que tu amabilidad era puro show"_ dije irritada  
_"Eres irritante_" dijo y salió por la puerta  
_"¿Y a este que le pasa?"_ Dije y agarre mis cosas  
Sali de la escuela y me di cuenta que empezó a llover, joder Sango! Bonito dia para irte con Miroku, suspire y pensé en esperarme pero una sombrilla me tapo la lluvia  
_"¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? _Dijo Inuyasha, este estaba sosteniendo una sombrilla , ¿No estaba enojado?...Valla que chico tan mas bipolar. Iba a protestar cuando empezó a avanzar y dejarme atrás  
_"¡Si, Espera! "_ lo alcance y empezamos a caminar, la ciudad estaba repleta de sombrillas pero la calle que daba a mi casa estaba completamente vacía, al llegar a mi casa me despedí de el y cuando iba a entrar  
_"Te pido disculpas como te trate"_ dijo de repente  
_"¿Que has dicho?"_ Dije confundida no pensé que se arrepentiría  
_"Lo que oíste, adiós"_ dijo lo vi caminar hasta que desaparecio

Me quede en el portón de mi casa... Confundida, puede que suene imposible pero ¿Seria bueno enamorarme de alguien tan misterioso y egocéntrico como el? ... Sacudí la idea de mi cabeza solo es un egocéntrico desconocido y entre.


	6. Chapter 6

Holaa! -w- Ya dije que los adoro verdad? :D Bueno, Creo que apartir de aqui empezamos con el tema MirokuXsango y InuXKag ewé Tengo ganas de hacer sufrir un rato a estas parejas :D Okya ._. Puro sufrimiento QwQ XD Bueno y quien sabe que pasara en la cita? èwé Bye bye! los quiero :D

Capítulo 6

Capitulo 6: Una cita amarga Parte 1

El tiempo había pasado y como Koga dijo no volvió a mandar un mensaje hasta el momento, ese día le conté lo sucedido a Sango y esta me consoló y se mantuvo todavía más pendiente de mí, En lo que consta con Midoriko esta me había hecho la vida imposible como lo prometió, Carteles de "**Zorra**" fuera de mi casillero, humillaciones e incluso me devolvió lo que le había hecho en la cafetería.  
Para cuando acordaba ya estábamos a finales de noviembre y el frío empezaba a calar.  
Desperté con el sonido de que alguien tocaba la puerta y me sorprendí al ver a la abuela Kaede afuera de mi puerta  
"Hijita, perdón por molestarte tan temprano" dijo con un tono de voz cálido "Tengo que salir, Voy a la tienda a checar unas cosas y de ahí me paso a ver a mi viejo al trabajo" dijo entregándome dinero "Aquí te dejo dinero para cualquier cosa, su desayuno está listo"  
"Gracias abuela ¿Y Sango?"  
"Hay esa muchacha, no se despierta ni aunque haya un terremoto" reía ante eso ya que era verdad  
"Me voy las veo luego" Dijo y bajo las escaleras; regrese a mi cama e intente dormir, Cuando ya lo estaba logrando se oyó un grito en el cuarto de alado y mi puerta se abrió para dar a ver la bonita figura de Sango

"Niña, levántate tenemos doble cita el día de hoy" dijo y empezó a rebuscar en mi armario

"Carajo, ¿Que tiene que hacer uno para poder dormir tranquilo en este lugar?" Dije tallando me los ojos "Te voy a demandar por violación de armarios sabes?"

"Si, si" dijo sin dejar de rebuscar en mi armario "levántate y vete a bañar que hoy tenemos mucho q hacer"

"Espero que por cita doble no esté incluida yo y sea alguien más como... Rin!" Dije realmente no tenía ganas de salir  
"Lamento decepcionarte, Rin no podía, esa niña amante del pan dulce tenía planes y como Miroku dijo que quería sacar a su amigo el día de hoy porque andaba medio decaído te sacrifique a ti" Dijo sin salir del armario  
"¿Quien, Inuyasha?" Dije con curiosidad "no tengo ganas de salir con un hipócrita idiota gracias" y me volví a acomodar en la cama  
"Por favor Kag, es la única forma de que puedo salir con el" dijo poniéndome cara de perrito "  
"Sango, Sé que te gusta y todo pero tampoco voy a hacer entretenimiento para su amigo mientras tu platicas con el" dije y me puso la cara de nuevo  
1...  
2...  
3...  
"¡Carajo, bueno lo haré!" Dije levantándome  
Sonrió "¡Esa es mi chica!, ahora ve a bañarte en el desayuno te contare mi plan" dijo volteando otra vez al armario

Agarre ropa interior ya que no me dejo acercarme al armario y fui caminando con mis pantuflas de conejito hasta el baño. El baño de la abuela era enorme, era suficiente para 2 yacusis y 3 duchas, me metí a uno de los yacusis y me relaje olvidando por un momento a todo y a todos, al llegar a mi cuarto Sango había desaparecido y estaba un bonito conjunto que no recordaba si era mío, lo agarre y me lo puse ya sin protestar nada, me puse un toque de maquillaje, agarre una boina para combinar el conjunto y baje, Sango (Que vestía un lindo vestido azul pastel) estaba boca arriba en el sillón con el teléfono en la mano y una sonrisa tonta en la sala, entre a la cocina y la oí gritar: ,  
"Me comí tu desayuno perdón" suspire, me serví cereal con leche y me senté en el comedor; al poco rato se unió Sango y de repente soltó:

"¿Sabes cuál es el motivo de haberte citado con Inuyasha hoy verdad?" Dijo seriamente seguí tomando de mi cereal mientras negaba "Bueno el motivo es... Que te vas a casar con el" Casi me ahogo con el cereal cuando dijo eso, ella reía como idiota "Jajaja no es cierto" dijo todavía riendo  
"Gracias por el intento de homicidio" me limpie la boca y le di un coscorrón  
"Carajo no me hagas otra vez eso, nunca me casaría con alguien como el" dije y tome otra cucharada

"No ya enserio, es que quiero que lo distraigas"

"¿Distraerlo? ¿Para qué?" Otra cucharada  
" Es que..." volteo para el otro lado y me di cuenta de que estaba sonrojada "¡Me le voy a confesar a Miroku!" Has oído hablar de Kagura?" Asentí "Fue su novia en secundaria, pero por esos tiempos el era un niño rico, flaco. Y debilucho con lentes; Esa!" Dijo apretando el puño "Esa desdichada solo lo quería por su dinero, ahora en preparatoria he oído por parte de Rin Que..." la interrumpí  
"¿Rin?, Valla esa niña a pesar de ser la delegada y la más lista del grupo tiene su lado... Oscuro?"  
"Si esa niña come pan puede ser útil, a veces bueno ella me contó que ahora que se ha hecho popular piensa invitarlo al baile de invierno"  
"Pero... ¿Enserio quieres de novio a alguien tan mujeriego como el?" Me serví más cereal  
"No me importa, Lo quiero de verdad Kagome es solo... Bueno, ¿me ayudaras?  
"Supongo que no tengo de otra... Ahora dime ¿Cuál es el plan?


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Una cita amarga parte 2**

El plan era simple, Nos encontraríamos en el parque de diversiones y dejaremos a ella y a Miroku solos por el resto del día, Luego iremos a comer para pasar al cine y después del cine nos perderemos por ahí realmente no me agradaba la idea de pasar todo el día con el insoportable de Inuyasha, Al salir de la casa le dije rápido a Sango que quería pasar por un café, Al principio se negó pero la chantaje con la desmañanada y el intento de homicidio así que accedió, Pedí un Moka y en todo momento me sentí observada, Me saque de la cabeza la idea, Esto de lo de Koga me afectaba demasiado. Llegamos al parque de diversiones y divisamos a Miroku, Sango sonreía como nunca y Miroku solo la admiraba como lo hacía con otras, Esa mirada no me convencía y algo me impulsaba a detener el plan, agarrar a Sango y salir de ahí, esa confesión no iba a terminar bien ¡Joder Sango, No seas precipitada!, Me dedico una mirada de complicidad y no tuve más remedio de seguirle la corriente.

"Estas hermosa, Mi bella Sango"- Dijo Miroku "Y tu Kagome, Nunca te quedas atrás" Dijo sonriente, Solo asentí

"¿Y tu amigo?..." Dijo Sango, Oí Un tono de esperanza en su voz, La verdad le urgia andar un rato a solas con el

¿Inuyasha?... Oh! El muy descuidado fue a comprar los boletos de tu amiga y el, Literalmente tuve que obligarlo a venir este lugar le trae varios recuerdos desagrables pero bueno entramos?" Sango me miro y comprendí el mensaje

"Eh…! Ah! No vallan ustedes me quedare a esperar a Inuyasha" Dije ellos solo asintieron y se fueron, Solo me quede parada ahí esperando a Inuyasha, después de un rato divise a una figura alta a la cual le di unos toquecitos en el hombro

"¿Buscabas a alguien?" Dije para ver la cara confundida de Inuyasha "¡Hey! quita esa cara de tonto"

"Lo siento, es solo que… te vez linda con ese conjunto" dijo con un tono rosado en las mejillas "¡Espera! ¿¡A quien le dices tonto, Niña boba!?" Dijo volviendo a hacer el tonto de siempre

Suspire "No puedo creer que me la pasare todo el día contigo, Para que lo sepas… Estoy aquí por Obligación"

"Si lo se Igual yo, No sé de dónde diablos se le ocurrió a Miroku que estaba deprimido" Empezamos a caminar y nos detuvimos en un Puesto de comida, Pedimos un par de hot dogs y nos sentamos en un puesto.

"El dijo que este lugar te trae malos recuerdos, ¿Puedo saber porque?" Dije tomando un sorbo de mi bebida de naranja

Suspiro "Hoy era el aniversario con mi novia, ella… Murió no hace mucho"

"¿La querías demasiado no?" dije y mordí mi hot dog estaba delicioso y lo mordí otras veces

"Si, Ella… bueno era una belleza, Era querida por todos y su Ex novio era un patán"

Me sentí extraña, Hace no mucho me había dicho chismosa y aquí estaba… Escuchando su pasado, No lo iba a juzgar e incluso me puse a escucharlo.

"Un patán… eh?" Se me vino a la mente Kikyo, su ex novio Naraku (El cual termino definitivamente después de lo ocurrido con Koga) Había sido un patán con ella.

"¿Y como la conociste?" Pregunte curiosa, esta era una oportunidad única de conocerlo más, No es como si deseara conocerlo o asi… Me sonroje ante mis propios pensamientos

"Mi padre es el gran Inu no Tashio y es un diseñador de modas admirable, Iba a ir a parís por su trabajo y me obligo a mí y a mi hermano a ir, mi padre tiene la esperanza de que alguno de sus hijos heredara su belleza a la moda, Bueno como sea… Mi hermano Seshomaru tenia algunos contactos por allá y se la libro fácil mente de asistir a una sección de modas a la cual mi padre había sido convocado, Pero yo no así que fui obligado a ir, No supe como pero cuando Salí de ahí me había enamorado de la más bella Modelo del lugar" Dijo con una mirada brillante, Jamás había visto a alguien así

"¿Y como murió?" seguí preguntando estaba asombrada estábamos hablando como si fuéramos amigos de siempre,

"No se mucho, solo se se había peleado con su antiguo exnovio, tomo sin parar y llamo a alguien para que la llevara a casa…" Esa historia… " Al final ella y su acompañante chocaron" Una mirada triste cruzo su cara "Ella murió, pero la causante de su muerte no"

"¿La?" Pregunte

"Si, la que la acompañaba era su hermana, ella debio haber muerto no ella" Se sintió estacada, Ya sabia de quien se trataba…

"¿Cuál era el nombre de tu ex novia?..." Pregunte temerosa, al recibir su respuesta el mundo se fue para abajo

"Su nombre era Kikyo"


	8. Chapter 8

Lalalalaala No me maten T_T, Perdon por el capitulo todo revuelto y por hacer sufrir a los personjes T_T, Y me dicen que escribo desordenado u.u Perdon, Hago lo que puedo para que les guste mi historia , Pero de otra, Amo sus comentarios son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo :D Los adoro y otra vez… Perdon por el capitulo mega dramatico! *Se esconde*

Capítulo 8: Una cita amarga, Parte final

Cuando menciono el nombre de mi hermana, Sentí aquel fantasma de la culpa, aquel que pensé había dejado en mi casa, junto a mi madre… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué Kikyo?... ¿Por qué me sigues haciendo la vida imposible después de tu muerte?, Casi la oí diciendo_ "Porque siempre fui mejor que tu"_, Sentí las lágrimas caer de mis ojos y a Inuyasha decir

"Kagome, ¿Estas bien?" Me acorde de su presencia y me limpie rápidamente los ojos

"Eh… Ah sí perdón, Solo que tu historia me conmovió, ya sabes… soy muy dramática" Dije dudando si contarle la verdad, Seguramente me odiara. "Tengo que contarte algo"

"Espera, Yo primero" Dijo interrumpiéndome "Te pido una disculpa, Por ser tan charlatán el primer día de clases es solo… Que te pareces tanto a ella que simplemente reaccione de mala manera" dijo comiendo su hot dog, "Pero todavía pienso que eres una niña boba" rio, Solo me quede ahí… Helada, sin saber que decir

"¿Me… parezco a ella?..." Pregunte _"¡Pues claro que te pareces a ella! ¡Es tu hermana idiota!" Mi voz interna me respondió._

"Si no sé porque, pero cada vez que te miro, me recuerdas a ella" Dijo "Bueno ¿qué era lo que me querías decir?" Pregunto pero no me atreví a decirle.

"Te iba a preguntar… Si íbamos a buscar a esos dos" Dije el primer tema que se me vino a la mente, y rápido nos levantamos. Los buscamos por medio parque, pero nunca los encontramos así que nos sentamos en una banca cerca de la entrada, e Inuyasha pregunto:

"¿Qué te apetece hacer?" _"Irme a mi casa a dormir" pensé, los pocos ánimos se había tenido se habían esfumado _"Nada, me quiero ir" dije y me arrepentí al ver la cara de inuyasha… su humor también había decaído "¿Acaso soy tan insoportable?" pregunto y se sentó a mi lado, una sensación de culpabilidad me invadió

"No, No eres tu es solo… que estoy en una situación que me baja los ánimos" dije tratando de solucionar el ambiente.

"¿Es tu exnovio?" Pregunto, realmente me sorprendió que recordara lo del otro día, por primera vez yo no me había acordado de él "Si, es el" Menti

"Bueno, no se tu situación pero levanta ese ánimo" Dijo y se levanto "Niña tonta, Te reto a subirte a las montañas rusas, Oh espera! Haz de ser tan miedosa que no eres ni capaz de pararte en las filas" Dijo y salió en dirección a la montaña rusa. Sonreí ofendida a su comentario estúpido y me levante de un salto hacia la dirección de la atracción.

Nos subimos a cada montaña rusa del parque, y habitualmente mi ánimo había subido, Incluso sin ignorar al asunto de Kikyo. Luego de un rato encontramos a Sango y a Miroku comiendo algodón de azúcar, Mi animo había vuelto a decaer y Sango debió haberlo notado, pero al no querer arruinar su noche, la calme diciéndole que nada me pasaba, Al entrar al cine llore en silencio, Inuyasha pudo haberlo visto como un acto normal ya que la película era de romance y según lo que yo le había dicho era una persona "Dramática", La verdad no lo era; Amaba este tipo de películas pero no me conmovía una pareja siendo feliz, Ya no. Decidí dejar de llorar y luego contarle a sango, Con ella podría llorar a gusto, Me limpie las lágrimas y trate de ponerle atención a la película… no habían pasado ni 5 segundos cuando me vi viendo a mi alrededor, La película no era muy popular, ya que solo había otra pareja de ancianos y una mujer a la esquina del fondo, pude visualizar a Miroku y a Sango abrazados viendo la película en las primeras filas del cine, Todavía tenía una mala sensación pero se me olvido al sentir que algo había caído a mi hombro, Inuyasha Se había quedado dormido y su cabeza había caído sobre mi hombro. Iba a acomodarlo de nuevo pero me quede hipnotizada viéndolo, Traía su bonito cabello plateado agarrado en una coleta, Retire un mechón de su cabello para ver su cara, parecía tan indefenso, Sentí una rara sensación que me invadía en el estómago. Tratando de ignorar la sensación intente ver la película, lo cual fue inútil ya que también caí dormida. Desperté y vi que todo el mundo se había ido, Excepto inuyasha que todavía yacía dormido en mi hombro, También me di cuenta que yo estaba acurrucada en su cabeza, Sentí mis mejillas arder y lo desperté de un golpe, Este solo solto un gruñido y despertó

"¿Dónde estoy?" Dijo somnoliento

"¡En el cine!, Nos quedamos dormidos" Dije alterada y abrí mi celular, Había un mensaje con una foto adjunta:

_Kagome, El momento ha llegado, te pido que distraigas a inuyasha un rato mas, Estamos en el parque de aquí en frente _

_Pd: ¡Que bonitos se veían acurrucados! :3 Les tome una foto tienes mucho que contar ¬w¬_

_Sango_

Me sonroje al ver la imagen que venia adjunta, era inuyasha y yo acurrucados como hace rato, cerré el teléfono de golpe

"¿Qué ha pasado? Te has puesto roja de repente" dijo confundido

"Nada" dije volteando "Están en el parque de aquí enfrente" salimos del cine y llegamos al parque, ya era de noche y no había nadie, Buscamos esos a esos dos y los encontramos a media confesión, Inuyasha iba a abrir la boca cuando lo jale a un arbusto y le dije que guardara silencio, quería ver esto, a pesar de que Sango me mataria por espiar. (N/A:Aquí cambiamos de narración)

"Dime, ¿Qué es lo que querías contarme?" Pregunto Miroku confundido al ver donde lo había llevado sango

"Yo…" Dijo sango apenada, no sabia que decir e incluso pensó en echarse para atrás, no supo de donde agarro valor cuando dijo: _**"¡Miroku... Me gustas, Por favor sal conmigo!"**_

Ella no podía leer la cara de Miroku, Tenía una combinación de confusión y...

"Sango…" dijo con un tono de pena "Tus sentimientos me hacen feliz pero… No puedo salir contigo"

Eso le rompió el corazón "¿Por qué? Pregunto ella, lagrimas salían de sus ojos "¿¡Acaso no te gusto!?" Dijo desesperada

"No es que no me gustes, Es solo que no te veo de esa manera" dijo bajando la cabeza "Lo siento, de verdad" y se retiró, Sango solo se quedó ahí… mirando cómo se marchaba, Cuando ya no le vio más se acostó en el frio suelo y lloro todavía más hasta que unos brazos la abrazaron, Su amiga ya hacia detrás de ella consolándola y también estaba ese tal inuyasha, Kagome solo lo miro y este se fue detrás de Miroku

"No me quiere Kagome" Dijo sango llorando, Le dolía demasiado el pecho "No me quiere como yo lo quiero y nunca lo hará" Kagome no dijo nada y solo estuvo ahí, consolando a su amiga, Estuvieron un rato mas en el parque y luego hicieron recorrido a casa, Sango todavía lloraba y Kagome seguía sin tener palabras para consolarla, Al llegar a casa la abuela Kaede le sorprendió ver a su nieta llorando y se dirigio a la cocina a prepararle un té, Esta se lo tomo y se recostó en el sillón quedándose profundamente dormida, A Kagome le dolía en el alma ver a su amiga así.

"Ese chico debe de ser realmente especial para ella" dijo la abuela Kaede "Mi niña nunca se había puesto así por alguien" Y era cierto, Sango siempre había sido popular entre los chicos, Ella rechazaba y pocos la rechazaban a ella pero nunca la había visto asi.

Kagome se sento en el sillón de al lado y se la paso toda la noche a lado de su amiga con el corazón roto.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola! :3 Perdon por el capitulo medio flojo e.e Me he quedado vacia x.x T_T Cualquer duda que tengan sobre la Fic escribanla en los comentarios QuQ Les respondere :D Bye bye!

Capitulo 9: Sucio secreto…

A la mañana siguente, me desperté por el sonido de la puerta principal, al abrir los ojos me encontré con la cara de Rin, Me asuste y grite, Rin solo se burlo y empeze a Buscar a Sango con la mirada; Estaba sentada sobre la mesa, mirando una tasa de cereal, tenia ojos tristes y la mirada perdida

"_No te preocupes, ella va a a comer" _– dijo Rin acomodando la cobija con la cual había dormido Sango- _"Literalmente tuve que chantajearla para hacerla comer, ¿Tienes Pan de Fresa?"_ – Dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina – _"Oh si"_ – Dijo agarrando uno – _"Sango, Adoro a tu abuela"_ – Y esta no se molesto en contestar- Sango… Ve a cambiarte tenemos que irnos – Dijo Rin dando una orden, Sango iba a protestar cuando- _"Si te niegas a obedecer le contare a Kagome lo que me has dicho"_- Al parecer era algo grave porque no hizo resistencia alguna y se fue al cuarto de baño

– "_¿Qué es lo que…?"_ pregunte –

"_Ella te roba tus series de anime en la noche, Pero no le vallas a decir porque ya no tendre con que chantajearla"_ dijo discretamente _"Bueno ¿como estuvo eso de Sango?, Me he enterado por parte de los chismes que la han rechazado ¿es cierto?"_ Asenti, no podría creer que ya hubiera sido chismes

"_Bueno como sea, ¿Qué hora es?..." _

"_8:30"_ dijo Rin agarrando ahora un pan de melón

"_¿¡Pero que!?"_ Dije y fui corriendo escaleras arriba, Me puse mi uniforme rápido y me agarre el pelo en una coleta alta, Cuando iba a a bajar divise a Sango ya con el uniforme pero con el pelo suelto

"¿Quieres que te peine? Dije y asintió agarre el cepillo y comencé a cepillarle el cabello – _"¿Recuerdas cuando te peinaba?, Tenias el pelo demasiado largo y siempre te quejabas porque te estiraba"_ – Eso logro sacarle una sonrisa pero su humor seguía siendo el mismo

"_No quiero ir a la escuela Kagome"_ dijo lastimosamente _" Ahí estará el, ¿Qué debería decir?, ¿Fingir que nunca paso?"_ Dijo preocupada – _"Lo que deberías hacer es fingir que ya no te importa, Imaginar que es otro de esos chicos que has rechazado y comenzar con uno nuevo"_ Dije terminándola de peinar _"Ahora vamos, Rin te espera abajo ire por mi teléfono"_ – Ella asintió y fue directo escaleras abajo, Regrese a mi cuarto y me encontré con un mensaje, al principio me entro pánico pero me di cuenta que era de diferente destinatario:

"_Mi querida amiga Kagome:_

_¡Hello!, ha pasado mucho tiempo; Te mando este mensaje para avisarte que estaré en Tokio un tiempo y me encantaría encontrarme contigo y Sango, Ahora mismo he aterrizado en estas bellas tierras, ¿Te importaría tomar un suculento Moka, en el centro comercial?, Todavia me debes una tarde de compras porque como siempre lo he dicho, Tu armario es una basura_

_PD: Llevare a mi hermano, Tiene tantas ganas de ver a Sango!, Nos vemos en el centro comercial a las 5:00!_

_Bye bye!_

_Jakotsu _

Sonrei ante aquel mensaje, Jakotsu estará de visita, Antiguamente era un amigo mio y de Sango pero siempre íbamos al centro comercial para ver como el y sango discutían sobre mi desordenado armario, Baje las escaleras y no encontré a nadie, Otra vez me habían dejado atrás esas niñas, Suspire y me fui directo a la escuela.

A mitad de camino sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mi y al voltear me encontré con la cara de inuyasha

"_¿Qué pasa niña boba?" _Pregunto el

"_¿Acaso me estas siguiendo?" dije _

"_Ja! No seas presumida, Este es el camino a la escuela" _Dijo con un tono ironico

"_Si lo siento Pero ¿no siempre ibas con Miroku? – _Pregunte

"_Si pero hoy ha salido mas temprano de lo normal, Ayer intente hablar con el, Me dijo que no importaba y se la paso toda la noche ausente" _dijo preocupado_ "Miroku es un tonto, Mira que rechazar a sango" _Se quedo un momento en silencio_ "El la quiere, solo que tiene miedo" Dijo el "Bueno ¿Y tu? ¿No siempre estas con Sango y aquella niña amante del pan?"_

"_Me han dejado atrás"_

Iba a decir algo cuando una voz chillona sonó y de repente ¡Zaz! Midoriko ya hacia aventándosele a los brazos a Inuyasha!

"_Daarliiing" _Dijo con su voz chillona y su mirada venenosa se posó en mi**"Amor ¿Qué haces con esta Freak?"**dijo, Habitualmente estaba sola

"_**¿Qué quieres Midoriko?" **_Dijo inuyasha enfadado

"_**Hacer esto"**_Para luego besarlo en los labios, Me quede en shock, Nunca había visto un beso hace mucho tiempo, Algo se revolvió en mi estomago y una ira me invadio.

"_**Wow, Asi ya andas en celo, Perra?"**_Dijo una pequeña voz y apareció Rin al lado mío, Atrás de ella estaba sango en silencio "Se nota que andabas muy urgida, Dime donde esta tu amiga la zorra?" Dijo rin desafiante

Se separó de inuyasha y tomo su posición_**"Kagura esta ahora mismo yendo a la escuela, Ella tiene en mente Confesársele a Miroku, Te aseguro que a ella no la van a rechazar como a aquella que esta ahí"**_Dijo señalando a sango, Esta salio disparada a dirección de la escuela_**"Te veo alla Kagome"**_dijo rin para perseguir a sango, Inuyasha en un intento de escapar se fue corriendo hacia donde Rin y se perdió en el_ camino _

_*Suspiro* "Te lo advierto maldita" _Dijo Midoriko con tono amenazante

"_¿Ya vas a empezar a ladrar?" _Dije, Y no supe de donde saque el valor

"_Puede que este ladrando pero eso no me quita lo que te diré, ¡ALEJATE DE INUYASHA O TE ARREPENTIRAS!" Dijo para sacudirse el cabello " O acaso quieres que se entere de que tiene como pretendiente a la asesina de su amada Kikyo?" _Golpe bajo

"_¿ sabes eso?" _Dije nerviosa, la sonrisa de midorkio delataba que había dado en una fibra sensible

"_Por favor, No soy estúpida, Tengo que conocer bien a mi rival de amores" _Dijo sonriendo aun mas_ "Ademas esta ya la tengo ganada, __**Mi Inu**__ no saldría con alguien que mato a su amada Kikyo pero claro una vez que se entere iré yo a consolarlo y tu estarás en el olvido"_

"_ !, Por favor no digas nada, Me alejare de el" _dije, y no sabía porque pero me dolía pensar eso

"_Mas te vale que asi sea, No me gustaría revelar tu sucio secretito" _Dijo para irse riendo.

_Mi sucio secreto… eh?..._


	10. Chapter 10

Hola mis fans! :3. Perdon por hacerlos esperar me he ocupado bastante (Mente: Si claro si con "Ocupar quieres decir dormir si, has estado llena de trabajo) Carajo! T-T bueno como sea disfruten el capitulo ya que puede ser el ultimo u.u he decicido que si no tengo comentarios no seguire la historia en esta pagina D: (Mente: Una decicicion favorable n.n tu historia apesta). QnQ callate mente e.e)9

Disfruten el capitulo! n.n)/

Capítulo 10: Tortura 1/2  
Después de las amenazas de midoriko el día casi no tuvo sentido alguno, ignore a inuyasha todo el día, sabía que ella cumpliría su palabra y no me arriesgaría sólo... Lo ignorare como lo he echo hasta ahora, Al fin y al cabo no es que fuera una persona importante para mi ni yo para el  
"Kagome" dijo Rin de repente "¿Me estas escuchando?" Dijo sonando los dedos en mi cara y me acorde que andábamos en la azotea de la escuela  
"No Rin, lo siento estaba pensando" dije  
Suspiro "¿Ahora con que te salio la estúpida esa?" Dijo Rin comiendo su pan de fresa  
"Me ha amenazado" dije preocupada  
"¿Qué te ha dicho?" Dijo sango saliendo de su depresión de Repente y me acorde de que no les había mencionado nada sobre Inuyasha y Kikyo  
"Es complicado..." dije desanimada  
Y les conté todo, a Rin le tuve que contar sobre mi pasado y cuando entendió no dijo nada  
"Wow, se han complicado las cosas" dijo Rin "hasta al pan se le ha quitado el sabor" dijo para poner su pan al lado  
"¿Que piensas hacer?" Dijo Sango  
" Solo... Lo ignorare, no pienso volver a hablar con el, no puedo permitir que me odie otra persona por culpa de mi hermana" dijo  
"¿Acaso dejaras que aquella zorra te lo quite y se salga con la suya?" Dijo Rin  
" ¿Porque me lo va a quitar? No es nada mio" dije  
"¡Oh por favor! ¡no me vas a negar que te gusta Inuyasha Tashio!" Dijo Gritando, de repente sentí que mi cara empezó a arder  
"¡C. claro que no! ¿ me habría de gustar?" Senti mi cara mas caliente  
"Pero si se veían tan monos en esta foto" Dijo Sango mostrando la foto del cine "Que confianza se han de tener para quedarse acurrucaditos en el cine" empezo a seguirle la corriente a Rin, Sentía como mi cara se sonrojaba mucho mas (Cómo si eso fuera posible)  
"No me gusta e incluso si me gustara no es como si pudiera estar con él" dije cabizbaja "Hay 2 cosas que no me permiten estar con el... Mi pasado y Koga" solté  
"¿Todavía le quieres?" Pregunto Sango preocupada  
"No es que todavía le quiera pero si me dieran a escoger no sabría que hacer" El timbre sonó y empezamos a recoger todo, de camino a la aula se me había olvidado decirle lo de la cita a Sango con jakorsu y su hermano así que me dirigí a su salón, Todavía no habían empezado las clases asi que entre directo a su taquilla  
"¿Que haces aquí?" Dijo confundida, le vi el rostro estaba desanimada y con ojeras  
"¿Porque tienes ojeras?" Pregunte, me había asegurado de que se había dormido o eso creía  
"Es solo... Me levanté en la madrugada pero no esquivez mi pregunta ¿que haces aquí?" Dijo esquivando el tema  
"Venia...¿Ah que venia?... ¡ah si! Tenemos una cita en el centro comercial a las 5, invitare a Rin no te vallas a escabullir Ok?"  
"¿Una cita?... Kagome no tengo ganas de ir" dijo desanimada  
"Pues iras"  
"¿Con quien es la cita?" Pregunto  
"Bankotsu y Jakotsu"  
"¿Vinieron?" Su humor cambio completamente se veia mas... Alegre  
"Si, me tengo que ir" me despedí con la mano y me dirigí a mi salón  
Al entrar al salón, todo mundo estaba platicando y me di cuenta que era hora libre, suspire y me di cuenta de que Inuyasha estaba dormido en su taquilla, ¡valla ese chico como duerme! Me senté en mi taquilla al lado de el y lo vi dormir, se veía tan tierno y me dio tentación agarrar su hermoso cabello plateado, iba a tocarlo cuando una mano agarro mi muñeca:  
"¿Que estas tratando de hacer?" Pregunto Inuyasha somnoliento, Me sonroje, no sabia como decirle que iba a agarrar su pelo  
"Y-yo te iba a hacer una broma, iba a intentar estirarte el pelo" dije la primera excusa que se me ocurrió  
Me acomode en mi taquilla y me puse a hojear un manga, todavía roja de las mejillas y con Inuyasha viéndome de reojo sabia que intentar ignorarlo iba a hacer algo dificil


	11. Chapter 11

En realidad no se porque sigo subiendo esto (Mente: Sos una estupida no me sorprende e.e) e.e gracias... Bueno en primera! Wow! no sabia que habia tantos leyendo asi que me animado a hacer otro capitulo :D Un poco dramatico pero necesito avanzar a la historia pero bueno depende de cuantos comentarios tenga mas rapido subo el sigiente e.e)9 Hasta luego! :D

Capitulo 11: Tortura 2/2

El resto de la tarde me la pase distraída en un libro tratando de ignorar a los hermosos ojos dorados de inuyasha que la veían toda la clase, Me veían de una forma tan curiosa que hacía que mi corazón se agitara rápidamente, cuando lo descubría viéndome solo se hacia el dormido o volteaba la mirada y me hacía preguntarme si solo era mi imaginación, Para cuando acorde la campana había sonado, Todo mundo salía y para cuando acorde solo éramos inuyasha y yo, Se había vuelto a quedar dormido a último minuto sobre su escritorio y con un libro encima de él.

Me levante de mi butaca decidida a levantarlo, me arrodille enfrente de él y le quite el libro de la cara, Volvia a dormir tan pacíficamente y esas ganas intensas de tocarle el pelo volvieron, pero solo termine quitándole un mechon de su cabello para terminar frente a frente con él, Se veía tan hermoso dormido, ¿Qué era esta sensación que me abrumaba el pecho? Lo mire un rato mas hipnotizada por su pacifica cara cuando despertó y nos quedamos mirando frente a frente, ninguno dijo nada hasta que me levante.

-L-o lo siento- Dije y me levante de inmediato pero la mano de inuyasha agarro la mia y me coloco enfrente de el, mirándome aun sin decir nada.

-Kagome… - Empezo a decir- Eres… hermosa – Dijo y me sonroje hasta no mas poder

-¿Qué-Que estas diciendo idiota? – Voltee la mirada no quería que me viera sonrojada

- Eres hermosa, apenas me estoy dando cuenta – Dijo y luego me atrajo hacia el hasta que nuestros rostros quedaron frente a frente – Carajo, _**¿Por qué te tienes que parecer tanto a ella?**_ – Dijo soltándome de repente

- Inuyasha…- Era el momento perfecto para decirle, que yo era la hermana de Kikyo, que yo la mate, que me odie antes de que este nuevo sentimiento me empezara a doler – Inuyasha… Yo…

-Perdoname Kagome y-yo solo me deje llevar por el recuerdo – Empezo a recoger sus cosas y salio del aula

Paso el rato y partieron al centro comercial, Sango y Rin se la pasaron genial con Jakotsu y Bankotsu toda la tarde, No preste mucha atención porque mi mente solo estaba concentrada en lo que había pasado con inuyasha hace un momento y aquella pregunta la había herido: _¿Por qué te tienes que parecer tanto a ella? – _¿Enserio se parecía tanto a su hermana? ¿Y que había sido esa sensación de hace rato? ¿Estará enferma? _Claro que no idiota, Tu sabes que lo amas – _Casi escucho a rin diciéndole eso, pero ella estaba entretenida con Jakotsu hablando de no se que, al final se despidieron de ellos y dieron marcha hacia casa pero el teléfono de Kagome empezó a vibrar y su corazón se detuvo al ver que era un mensaje de inuyasha:

_Ven al parque… hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte._

¿Qué será?, estuvo pensando todo el camino que iba hacia el parque.

Cuando llego el parque estaba vacío y solo había una lámpara iluminando una banca, Kagome con el corazón latiendo a no mas poder se sento en la banca, Al poco rato, vio la figura de inuyasha acercarse, iba a pasos lentos y con una cara difícil de reconocer, cuando vio a Kagome solo se sonrojo y saludo

-Hola Kagome –dijo

-Hola-a Inuyasha –contesto – ¿De que querías hablar? Me ha sorprendido tu mensaje.

- Ah eso… si… - Se sonrojo – Solo… al grano… - Dijo tartamudeando – N-no puedo dejar de pensar en ti – dijo y se volteo, Mi corazón en algún momento se detuvo y me quede fría-

-Ah-h si… - Mi cara estaba roja y mi mente se quedó en blanco

sé por qué pero creo que me he enamorado de ti – Y ahí (Literalmente) Morí no sabía qué hacer, Una felicidad me había abundado cuando unas palabras salieron de la nada del parque

- Bravo, Bravo, Conmovedora escena – Apareció Midoriko aplaudiendo, Como siempre se veía como una muñeca vestida con un abrigo de piel blanca a lo cual le daba aspecto de una reina helada - ¿Qué acaso no es bonito el amor a principios de diciembre? Inuyasha mi amor, esa chaqueta de cuero te hace ver taaan sexi – Dijo ronroneando – Y tu Kagome, bueno tan patética como siempre…

-¿Qué quieres Midoriko? –Dijo inuyasha enojado – ¿Ya vas a venir a molestar tan noche?

- Lamentablemente al único que quiera molestar es a ti pero en una cama –Dijo en un tono tanto pervertido – Pero hoy no bebe, Vengo a bajarte a la dura realidad mi vida

- Midoriko no… - Dije suplicando

-Mi vida trate de cumplir mi parte, pero eres tan fácil que no pudiste ni siquiera sepáratele del así que vengo a adelantar la realidad de tu patética vida – Dijo

- ¿De qué estupidez estás hablando Midoriko? – Dijo inuyasha

-Midoriko te lo ruego… -Seguí suplicando

- Lamento decirte que el único estúpido eres tu mi vida, Ya que te has enamorado de nada menos que de la Asesina de tu Querida Kikyo

-¿Q-que has dicho? – Dijo inuyasha impactado

-Lo que has oído cariño, eso que sientes no es amor, sino es el recuerdo de la misma Kikyo, De echo lleva su sangre ya que es mas y menos que su mismísima hermana así que no me sorprende de echo ella es una broma al lado de la otra

- Kagome… ¿Eso es cierto?...

-Inuyasha…

-¡Pero claro que es cierto!, esta imbécil hasta me estaba rogando para que no contara su sucio secretito, Lamentablemente aquí estoy yo para salvarte de Perras rastreras como ella

- Inuyasha…

-¿¡Porque no me lo habías dicho Kagome!?, ¡¿Por qué?! – Inuyasha le empezó a gritar

- Lo siento, Cuando supe quién era simplemente… ¡Me congele! ¡No podía hacerte algo tan cruel!

-¡Pero en cambio me has hecho algo peor! ¡Me tuve que enterar por boca de otra persona antes que por la tuya!- Empezó a gritar y cayó al suelo - ¿Por qué Kagome…? ¿Por qué me la arrebataste? – Y cuando pensó que nunca podía haber lo que había visto lo andaba viendo: Inuyasha Llorando

-Inuyasha – Dijo tratando de agarrar su hombro con su mano a la cual fue golpeada bruscamente – LARGATE DE MI VISTA – Empezó a gritar – ¡LARGATE DE MI VISTA, DE MI VIDA Y DE MI MENTE KAGOME HIGURASHI TE ODIO! – Y ahí estaba de nuevo esos sentimientos de rechazo, solo que ahora dolían el doble de lo normal

– Inuyasha – el intenso llanto no la dejaba ver bien pero vio perfectamente la mirada de él, La cual era igual a todos los rostros que había visto después de tanto tiempo y pudo ver como Midoriko lo agarraba del brazo, le limpiaba las lagrimas y le plantaba un gran beso antes de subirlo a su auto y de repente… Todo quedo de desmorono enfrente de sus ojos antes de perder la conciencia.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola mis amores :3~ 20 comentarios! :O wow! Gracias! nwn! Ustedes son los que me motivan a escribir esta historia :3 los amo 3

Capítulo 12: ¿Cómo estás?:

Esa noche no recuerdo ni cómo ni a qué horas pero amanecí en cama de un hospital, me dolia todo el cuerpo pero era más el daño emocional que el físico, Ahora él lo sabia y me odiaba por lo que ella había echo, Sus palabras todavía retumbaban en mis oídos

"_KAGOME HIGURASHI TE ODIO!"_

Al recordar esas palabras sentía que moría por dentro, Desde el accidente, Kagome estaba acostumbrada a que le demostraran su odio pero por algún motivo aparente eso me destrozaba todo el autocontrol que había llegado a adquirir, Trate de levantarme pero me canso de rápidamente, no me podía mover sin que uno de mis huesos se sintieran como si tuviera mil agujas encajadas y sentía un frio horrible que la gran colcha no me quitaba. me volvi a recostar y se abrió la puerta para ver la cara de mi amiga Sango preocupada, que rápidamente me vio despierta corrió a mi lado para ver como seguía

"Kagome, Kagome, ¿Cómo te sientes?" Dijo en un tono preocupado, En sus ojos se le resbalaban las lágrimas y me sentí aún más la peor persona del mundo

"Me siento bien" Mentí "No te preocupes sango, no llores"

"Lo siento, solo que fui una tonta por descuidarte, ya me entere de todo ¡Maldito inuyasha!" Dijo y esa tristeza se convertía en odio

"Tranquila Sango, tenía que ocurrir después de todo" Dije resignándome a la realidad

"Si pero que hipócrita, Me dijo que se te iba a confesar y terminas tirada en el piso muriendo de hipotermia e inconsciente por el brusco cambio de emociones ¡Kagome! Ya sabes que no te puedes poner asi" Dijo regañándome, solo me dedique a escucharla, ella tenia todo el derecho de regañarme

"No te preocupes Sango, Solo han sido 2 veces, no es nada grave"

"¡¿Qué NO ES NADA GRAVE?! ¡Kagome! Llegastes al hospital casi muriendo" Empezo a gritar "Te juro que odio a Koga pero de no haber sido por el no hubieras vivido para contarlo"

Me congele "¿K-Koga me trajo?" Dije

"Si, el pobre ha estado viniendo toda la semana a verte, se ve que ha cambiado" Dijo sango

"Asi que me ha encontrado… eh?" Dije

"Si, no es que este alentando lo que hizo pero se ve que ha cambiado y me gusta para ti, si vieras con lo ojos de amor con los que te ve" dijo sango para luego pararse de la cama "Me tengo que ir, Todavía hay escuela y no hay probabilidades de que salgas todavía asi que estaras acostada por un rato ahí" dijo sango dirigiéndose a la puerta "Regresare hasta mañana, ¿Estarás bien?"

"Si supongo que descansare" dije para voltearme

El resto del dia no fue nada diferente, El doctor me vino a revisar y me dijo que no saldría por una semana más a causa de la hipotermia, La cual me desesperaba mucho, tenía mucho frio y no me podía mover porque el dolor era intenso, También recibiría ayuda psicología para ver si mi desmayo no podría traerme consecuencias, Me quede dormida y me despertó el sonido de la puerta abrirse, Pensando que era Koga me hice la que dormía y abrí un tantito los ojos para toparme con la achocolatada mirada de Inuyasha que me miraba de una forma que no podría describir, abri los ojos con brusquedad y trate de alejarme de el lo mas que pude, lo cual hizo que me dolieran los huesos

"Así que ya despertaste" dijo con un tono serio, tenía una mirada cansada como si no hubiera dormido en semanas

"¿Q-que haces aquí?, ¿Qué acaso no me odiabas?" dije con un tono triste

"Te odio es cierto… Pero ¡Dios Kagome!, ¡No puedo sacarte de mi cabeza, Ni a ti ni a Kikyo!" Dijo casi gritando y hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos "¿Por qué me la haz arrebatado Kagome? ¿Por qué cuando te conté de mi pasado no me dijiste que eras tú la autora de mi sufrimiento? ¿Qué diablos me haz echo para que no deje de pensar en ti!" Dijo agarrándome de las manos, Oh dios sentía mi corazón latir rápido, "Tranquila Kagome, recuerda tu salud" Me dije a mi misma

"Inuyasha" Fue lo único que dije, me dolía, Me dolía ver como las personas inocentes sufrían por mi culpa y me demostraran que prefieren a Kikyo… Siempre a ella

Me sentí mareada, oh oh era malo, me recosté en la cama y el mareo paso por un segundo

"Inuyasha… perdóname, al saber sobre tu pasado siempre quise contarte sobre mi hermana e incluso hice un patético esfuerzo ignorar tu presencia cuando sabía que cada vez era imposible" dije "Inuyasha… Incluso si ya tampoco te importa esto… quiero decirte que me he enamorado de ti sin haber sido consciente de eso" dije sonrojada y me tape con la cobija inuyasha no dijo nada

Empezó a caminar hacia la puerta y sin pensarlo lo agarre de la manga y le plante un beso en los labios, A pesar de que estaba haciendo frio mi cuerpo se sobre calentó y descubrí cuanto quería tener sus labios sobre los míos y me permití una vez en la vida ser egoísta y disfrutar de estos besos que alguna vez fueron para mi perfecta hermana, al principio se resistió pero al final me lo devolvió y una vez que termino los dos nos quedamos mirando, "Olvídala y quédate conmigo" Le rogaba con la mente "Por una vez en la vida dame una esperanza" me decía a mí misma pero solo se quedaba ahí… sin decir nada.

"Esto no debió pasar" Dijo sin moverse "Esto fue un error"

"Pero yo sé cuánto deseabas este error" le respondí aun con el corazón latiendo a mil

"Esto no puede ser" dijo volteando la mirada

"¿Así que ya escogiste verdad?... La escogiste a ella" dije indiferente

"No hubo nada que escoger… Siempre fue y será ella" dijo levantándose de la silla "Adios Kagome, Te prometo que la próxima vez que nos veamos, sea en la escuela o en otro lugar… Nunca te conocí" y sin decir nada más se retiró del cuarto

Ahí me quede otra vez… Humillada, con el corazón roto en mil pedazos y rechazada, El frio había vuelto mas violento que nunca y la cabeza me estaba a punto de estallar

Me recosté en la cama pensando que no me podía pasar algo mas horrible esta esta noche

"Mi pequeña niña ya no llores por el" Cuando oi estas palabras de Koga sabia que se iba a poner peor.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Accidentalmente enamorad

"¿¡Que diablos haces aquí!? Dije con el corazón en la mano al ver a Koga parado junto al pie de la cama, No me podía mover para hacer algo pero me puse a observarlo, Era incluso más guapo de lo que recordaba, La Tierna mirada que antes tenía ahora se veía más fuerte pero sin dejar el toque dulce de siempre, Era más alto y llevaba flores en la mano las cuales dejo junto al buro de mi lado para decir con un tono aliviado:

"Me alegra que estés bien" dijo para luego sentarse junto a mí, Algo me producía ganas de abrazarlo, No sé si fue por la discusión anterior de Inuyasha pero tenía ganas de abrazar a Koga para luego llorar, Todavía le quería pero ya no sentía el profundo cariño de antes por el

"Te dije que te encontraría, Por dios Kagome me da mucho gusto verte de nuevo, Casi me muero cuando te vi desmayada en el Parque, Al principio no pensé que fueras tu pero mira! ¡Qué casualidades nos da la vida!" Dijo aliviado, decidí acomodarme pero una mueca de dolor se asomó por mi boca y Koga se había preocupado de nuevo, "¿Estás bien?"

"Si, Muchas gracias por traerme al hospital, de no haber sido por ti ya hubiera muerto o algo" dije agradecida "Supongo que me has encontrado" dije

Una sonrisa se mostró su rostro "Así que leíste el mensaje eh?" Y dio una sonrisita nerviosa la cual me dio nervios y me sonroje un tantito "Así es, ya te he encontrado, Pero he venido a pedirte disculpas" dijo con un tono serio "Vengo a explicarte lo que paso esa noche, No es como si hubiera preferido a Kikyo antes de ti, Tú te me hacías más perfecta que ella y lo que paso no fue más que un error" Dijo, Mis lágrimas se asomaron por el recuerdo pero seguí escuchando "Esa noche, habíamos peleado e incluso fue la última de la relación, mis amigos me habían visto deprimido y me habían llevado de fiesta, Me emborrache como idiota y me dirigi a tu casa para pedir disculpas o para pelear más que se yo, Al llegar vi a tu hermana llorando y me detuve a consolarla, Pero una cosa llevo a la otra y tú sabes…" Dijo "No he venido a rogarte que regreses pero sí que me brindes tu amistad y me permitas volver a ser alguien de confianza, Permíteme poder enamorarte y que algún día me ames como yo te amo a ti"

"Koga…" Empezó a hablar

"Solo di que me perdonas" dijo "He venido hasta aquí para pedirte perdón, Y ahora mucho mas te pido al haber lo hermosa que te has puesto" dijo y me volvi a sonrojar "He visto tu relación con ese tal inuyasha y veo que no te conviene seguir a un tipo como ese, Bah! Perdido por sus emociones tontas por Kikyo" Iba a rezongar pero las palabras: **TE ODIO KAGOME HIGURASHI ** se me vinieron a la mente y más lagrimas fluyeron, me acomode en el hombro de Koga y me puse a llorar como niña pequeña por media hora hasta que el me calmo y me tendió un pañuelo. "¿Vez? No necesitas llorar por alguien como él, Déjame ayudarte a olvidarlo" Dijo con un tono tranquilizante

La parte resentida de Mi me decía que sí, que yo merecía ser feliz y no sufrir por alguien como el pero otra me decía que no que lo olvidara y Esperara a Inuyasha reaccionara

"I-idiota, N-nunca c-cambias" Me limpie las lágrimas "No sé si estoy haciendo bien pero está bien, Seamos amigos"

Por segunda vez fui Egoísta y le brinde el perdón a Koga que hace 1 año me negaba si quiera a pensarlo, Inuyasha… Ahora que la has escogido a ella, Me toca tratar de avanzar como siempre… Sin ti

"Gracias Kagome" Dijo Koga para luego darme un gran abrazo (Cambiamos de narrador)

Lo que no sabían ellos dos es que el famoso rey de Roma había escuchado toda la conversación, Había decidido regresar y decirle a Kagome que lo perdonara por todo, Por hacerla sufrir y por hacerla llorar (Lo cual no se perdonaba así mismo), Al oír la conversación de Ella y el tipo parado enfrente de su cama se asomaba por la perilla y los celos lo carcomían vivo, De camino a la salida, Su voz interna lo regañaba y lo interrogaba sínicamente: _"¿Acaso no estas conforme con lo que has hecho?" La has dejado en libertad y lo que acabas de ver es una vida sin ti, ¿No lo entiendes?... No te puede esperar por siempre, No la hagas sufrir más y déjala ser feliz" _

Eso lo sabia, Lo que no sabia era cuando tiempo podría aguantar estos celos que lo mataban por dentro…


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: La diferencia de un Te quiero:

Mis días en el hospital pasaron lento al principio, Tenia tanto frio que me la pasaba dormida todo el día y no tenía idea de lo que pasaba alrededor, Cuando estuve lo suficiente consiente, Sango me contaba sus días en la escuela, Al parecer Miroku había cambiado de opinión y él fue el que se confesó esta vez, admitiendo que estaba equivocado y que la quería demasiado. Me alegre, Sango merecía ser feliz, También me conto que Su hermano Kohaku iba a venir a visitarla, Él había ido a estudiar a Canadá por una beca y ahora que estaba de vacaciones decidió visitar a la abuela Kaede, También me conto sobre inuyasha, Me conto que le había reclamado al día siguiente y le prohibió acercarse a mí, no me quiso contar su reacción ya que dijo que era patética, Rin me había ido a visitar varias veces, Me conto que platico con inuyasha varias veces, Rin dice que se negaba a los sentimientos que alguna vez dijo tener sobre mí y ahora el rumor era que estaba súper enamorado de su nueva novia… Midoriko, Me llenaba de rabia saber que ella había ganado, pero me dolía imaginar a Inuyasha estando con ella, Que ella lo podía besarlo cuando quisiera mientras que yo con un solo un beso de él hacía sentirme en el cielo y en el infierno a la vez, Debo olvidarlo ahora que ya sale con Midoriko, el me odia, el escogió a Kikyo… como todos lo hacen, ¿Acaso seré prisionera de la sombra de Kikyo?, _"No"_ Me dije a mi misma, _"Recuerda tu objetivo al empezar de nuevo"_ Mi objetivo de olvidarme de todo, De mi madre, De los insultos y sobre todo… Kikyo

Al pasar los días, Todos me visitaban, Koga nunca se separó de mi estas semanas, me conto lo que hizo después de separarnos, Empezó a trabajar con su padre en el campo para matar el tiempo, Me conto que no salió con nadie más después de mí y empezó a subir de calificaciones para ganar una beca para venir acá; Me conmovía todo lo que había hecho todo este tiempo pero él siempre decía que al final había valido la pena y de alguna manera u otra me hacía avergonzarme, Tambien me conto que empezaría a estudiar en la misma escuela que la mía en Abril lo cual me sorprendió, No me lo esperaba pero me alegraba tener en quien confiar aparte de Sango, También tuve un visitante muy curioso y misterioso: El hermano de Inuyasha Seshomaru, al parecer era el responsable de la familia y la compañía de moda de su padre, del cual era socio de la abuela Kaede, Vino pidiendo disculpas por la idiotez de su hermano menor y convencerme de que no cerrara tratos con ellos, Me causo tanta risa y le comente que no importaba, acepte las disculpas a lo cual contesto:

"No le veo lo gracioso a todo esto, Mi padre me exija pedir disculpas y usted riendo, Bah como sea, me retiro… A lo que debo agregar que su…. Amiga es una belleza" Después de eso salió de la sala y me reí, aunque me quede con la duda de cuál de las dos hablaba (N/A: NO ME MATEN T^T USTEDES QUERIAN A SESHOMARU (¿okno prometo que volverá a aparecer… esto es solo una probadita(¿)

A mitades de Diciembre me dejaron salir aun con tratamiento y reposo, Sango y Rin me cuidaban demasiado y Regrese a la escuela, La cual no fue tan normal, Al llegar todo mundo me miraba y murmuraban cosas lo cual no sabía de qué trataba, Rin me contesto que era el rumor de Inuyasha, "Alguien dio el Chisme que te rechazo inuyasha y que ahora Odias a Midoriko por haberte robado a tu "Hombre", Bueno si a eso le podremos llamar así" Me reí ante la broma de Rin, la cual me recomendó que ignorara los chismes, Lo cual fue difícil ya que al principio de clase, Midoriko se había apropiado de mi butaca, cuando trate de quitarla me humillo y termine sentada al frente del salón, Inuyasha me ignoro todas las clases aunque entre ellas no podía dejar la sensación de que no dejaba de mirarme y en recreo seguían los rumores míos y del "Gran amor entre MidoInu"

"Que título tan idiota" dijo rin, mientras comía pan

"Ni lo dudes" Dijo Sango

"Oye sango, ¿Qué piensa tu novio de la nueva actitud de Inuyasha?" pregunto Rin dando otra mordida su pan

"Piensa que está mal, Incluso a hasta a él lo ignora" dijo

"Wow, Esta desesperado" dijo rin

Solo oía como hablaban, En las ultimas clases Ignore a todos, En la Salida, Rin dijo que saldría con alguien y se fue, Mientras que Sango me pedía permiso para para salir con Miroku

"Por dios Sango, No me pidas permiso a mí, si quieres salir a divertirte ándale" – Estábamos arriba en la azotea

"Entonces dices que si?"

"No entiendo para qué pides permiso"

"Porque si te descuido sin avisarte me sentiría peor de culpable"

Me conmoví y voltee la cara sonrojada "Ándale ve"

Me abrazo y salió por las escaleras "Esa niña nunca cambia" Me dije y recibí un Mensaje

"_Hola! Acabo de salir de mi sesión de estudio, ¿Quieres que pase por ti para comer algo? _

_Koga_

Le respondí con un sí y Salí para el salón, Ya era bastante tarde y capaz era la única en quedarse, cosa que me equivoque al encontrarme a inuyasha solo en el salón, Traía sus audífonos puestos, Lo tenía tan alto que incluso la música se oirá sin ellos y como siempre traía una revista en las manos, Volteo para verme y su cara se puso nerviosa y seria, Recogió sus cosas y trato de irse, Lo cual hice que se detuviera

"Espera…! Tenemos que hablar" dije agarrándolo de la manga

"Tú y yo no tenemos que hablar de nada, Te dije que no me dirigieras la palabra"

"Lo siento" dije "Lo siento por todo, Por no haberte contado nada, por haberte contado la verdad, pero!" Mi teléfono sonó, Lo ignore

"¿Quién es?" dijo Inuyasha al notar que me había puesto nerviosa, Yo sabía que era Koga, Aunque se notaba un tono de celos en la voz

"E-es Koga" Dije nerviosa

"Tu- tu"

"Soy su novio" Dijo una voz detrás de inuyasha

Y de repente, Koga apareció en la entrada, Estaba recargado en la puerta lo cual se desacomodo y me agarro del mentón y me beso, No me lo esperaba pero no renegué, esto era tan nostálgico, Inuyasha empezó a decir:

"¿Qué diablos le andas haciendo a Kagome maldito?" Dijo en modo de pelea, Sentía que lo golpearía en cualquier momento

"¿Yo?, Nada solo beso a mi querida novia como me corresponde, Lo cual nos lleva a una pregunta más sospechosa… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, Según he oído tú la rechazaste asi que de la manera mas atenta, te pido que te alejes de mi querida Kagome" Dicho eso agarro mi mochila, Me tomo de la mano y salimos de ahí dejando a inuyasha con la boca abierta, Me llevo a un Starbucks y me pidió perdón por lo sucedido, Por haber dicho que eran novios y por haberme besado asi de repente,

"No encontré otra solución, lo siento" dijo el tapándose la cara la cual tenia roja

"No importa" Dije y me quede pensando si inuyasha habría sentido celos, Capaz y todavía me quería pero lo negaba, Rechace la idea y le di un sorbo a mi bebida…


	15. Chapter 15

lol(? Hola perdon por la tardanza :3 aqui nuevo capitulo lol(? Los amo :3

Capitulo 15: virtualmente juntos  
Después de lo ocurrido con Inuyasha prometí no volverle a pedir que me perdonara, y así avanzo diciembre.  
Estábamos a principios de enero, y ese día fuimos todos al templo ya que era tradición de por acá, Una vez pedido buena suerte y una guia para el amor terminamos en un restaurante adentro del nuevo centro comercial, era realmente bonito y quise echar un vistazo, todo mundo estaba entretenido con algo, ya que a causa de los exámenes no las habían dado en diciembre vacaciones así que después del baile de invierno todo mundo era libre por lo menos 3 semanas, suspire... El baile estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y Sango y Rin estaban emocionadas, ellas mencionaron que debería ir con Koga pero incluso eso no me animaba ya que me hubiera gustado ir con Inuyasha, en cuanto a Koga, había estado conviviendo últimamente con el últimamente, aparte de Sango y Rin, el se había convertido en un buen amigo e incluso me había acostumbrado pasar todas las tardes con el en Starbucks e incluso lo habia conocido mas que cuando éramos novios. En cuanto a Inuyasha, No había vuelto a hablar con el desde ese día, en clases sentía (O me imaginaba) que me miraba para luego soltar un suspiro pesado... A veces me molestaba no saber lo que el pensaba.

Me sacudi los pensamientos, Termine mi Sopa y me levante de la silla  
-"Iré a echar un vistazo" – dije  
-"Esta bien, ve con cuidado" – Dijo Sango para regresar a su platica con Miroku, creo que mencionaban un viaje pero no me importaba.  
-"¿Gustas que te acompañe?"–Dijo Koga para casi pararse de su silla, Lo detuve  
-"No te preocupes, iré a dar un vistazo rápido y regreso" – Y salí antes que se levantara.  
La plaza era muy bonita, pero incluso para ser nueva estaba lleno de puestos, Ropa, Restaurantes, cines y Videojuegos, había una de esta ultima categoría llamada Gembox y eche un vistazo.  
La tienda era enorme y algo donde podrías encontrar lo que sea, Desde juegos antiguos hasta los mas viejos

-"Creo que me acabo de enamorar"–Me dije a mi misma cuando entre, Vendían desde camisas hasta cosas para el teléfono, Tan pronto como entre me dirigí a los videojuegos de mi consola y empece a escoger varios.  
-"¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?"– Dijo una voz a mi espalda  
-"Si me gustaría saber..." – Dije para encontrarme cara a cara al hermano de Inuyasha, Este traía el uniforme de la tienda y su pelo (Igual de largo que el de su hermano) en una coleta  
-"A ti te conozco" – Dije -"Eres el hermano de Inuyasha, ¿como te llamabas?... Saash, Suush..." -Dije pensativa  
-"Seshomaru"– Dijo corrigiendo - "Y en efecto, soy hermano de ese idiota" -Dijo señalando a la cabina de videojuegos, Ahí estaba Inuyasha, concentrado en el videojuego sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría en su alrededor  
-"Últimamente el perrucho ese no ha echo mas que traer su fea cara larga y solo amarga el día, pero olvida eso, ¿Tu eras la chica con la amiga linda verdad?, la que se burlo de las suplicas que mando mi padre"- Dijo para luego fulminarme con la mirada  
Me rei -"Si creo que soy yo, pero ¿Que haces aquí? ¿No trabajabas en la empresa de tu padre?" Dije confundida  
-"Estoy aquí porque mi padre me ha castigado, Odio este tipo de trabajo pero he sobregirado las tarjetas de crédito y aquí estoy"– menciono con un tono rendido  
-"Tengo poco de conocerte y no me sorprende, pero bueno como sea, ¿Cual de mis amigas es la linda? desde la otra vez me quede con la duda"  
-"Te diré si me ayudas a animar aquel perrucho de allá"– Y señalo a Inuyasha, No se si este le ignoro o no le oyó pero no volteo  
-"No creo que yo pueda"– Porque capaz y yo era la causa de esa cara larga, y realmente tendría la misma si me enterara de quien fue la asesina del amor de mi vida... Me dije a mi misma.  
-"Ese idiota solo me espanta los clientes" -Dijo cansado -"No me ayuda mucho a mi humor"  
Lo compadecí -"Bien lo haré, ¡pero me tienes que decir quien es!" –Dio media sonrisa, Asintió y se fue, termine mis compras y le mande un mensaje a Sango diciendo que se adelantaran, que llegaría un poco tarde a la casa y me dirigí a la cabina con el corazón taladrando me el pecho , Inuyasha seguía embobado y no sabia si saludarlo o sentarme sin decir nada... Probé la primera.  
Le di unos toquecitos en el hombro y volteo a verme con cara de sorpresa para luego ignorarme de nuevo en el juego -"¿Puedo sentarme?" Mencione y este asintió sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, y así nos quedamos un momento en silencio, me latía el pecho tanto que podia oír lo incluso con el sonido del videojuego, Momentos después pauso el juego y empezo:  
-"¿Que diablos haces aquí?" Dijo con un tono enojado e incluso confundido  
-"Este es un país libre, puedo andar donde guste"– me hice la resignada  
-"Pues si pero..."–dijo entre cortado y le siguió al juego –"¿Donde esta tu novio Koga?"–Menciono sin dejar de mirar la pantalla... No sabia si lo decía con un tono de celos.  
-"Se quedo comiendo con los demás, Incluso Miroku esta aquí"- Dije mirando a la pantalla, pero sabia que expresión tenia... Proseguí –"No entiendo porque le habrás dejado de hablar si era tu mejor amigo"  
-Era demasiado insistente... - dijo con voz dolorosa... Incluso a mi me había dolido  
-"Miroku no tiene la culpa de lo que he echo, El solo ha cumplido su necesidad de aconsejarte como amigo, así que deja de ser tan sangrón y pídele disculpas"  
No dijo nada mas y se quedo jugando, mi intención no era abogar por Miroku, de echo era animarlo pero creo que estaba peor.  
Momentos después decidí unirme al juego de Inuyasha, este al ver que no le entendía me explico como era y termine siendo buena con esto, Inuyasha no había cambiado de expresión pero el ambiente se había relajado e incluso se había remplazado la tensión para dar paso a las risas orgullosas de Victoria, Pero para cuando acordamos ya estaba casi todo cerrado y la plaza ya estaba oscura.

Una vez fuera de la plaza le dije a inuyasha  
-"Mierda ¿como diablos se nos pudo hacer tan tarde? - mirando mi teléfono el cual marcaba un Gran 11:00 pm en la pantalla - Supongo que pedire un taxi.  
-"Olvidalo, te llevo a tu casa" dijo Inuyasha y me agarro de la muñeca para ir a su carro, el taladreo volvió y una vez dentro del carro nos dirigimos camino a mi casa.

Entramos al carro y nos dirijimos camino a mi casa  
-"Inuyasha..." Dije interrumpiendo el silencio incomodo que se habia formado– "Si tanto me odias, ¿Porque haces esto?"  
- "... Quien sabe, quizás porque no quiero que Rin o Sango me maten o algo por el estilo" dijo burlandose  
Llegamos a la casa y se estaciono enfrenté, le di las gracias e iba a salir cuando su voz me interrumpio:  
-"Espera Kagome" empezo de repente -"No te odio... Bueno ya no...Es solo que..." Fue interrumpido por el sonido del cristal de mi lado y ahí estaba Koga saludando me - "Creo que te esperan"- Me dijo con ese tono indiferente y desbloqueo las puertas.  
Salí del coche y Koga Le dio las gracias a inuyasha por traerme, me abrazo, y este se fue pero pude notar la cara enojada de Inuyasha al irse y entre a la casa todavía con las palabras retumbando me los oídos "No te odio... Bueno ya no"  
Una vez en mi cuarto después de haber despedido a koga, las preguntas me invadian... Una por una hasta quedarme dormida


End file.
